hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Stabbity
Stabbity is a slasha film. About It is a slasha. It involves slasha like film thingys. Stabbity was released to the world on November 20th 2015. Plot The film begins quite boring as always, showing a fairly ugly man running. After a few moments of extreme boredom, it becomes apparent the reason that he is running because a (facially not yet seen) person behind him clearly desires to slaughter him. They are holding a stabbin' knife. Unfortunately for the ugly man, he is murdered. Moving on from him, a darling woman named Cleo is seen living her life. She lives with her father, Alfred, who she bonds with closely. Through their discussions, it is obvious that her mother is long dead. Cleo isn't overly bothered but Alfred proceeds to sob for her in a nightly routine they seem to have. When Cleo goes for a wee night out with her two pals, Erin and Carolina, she gets far too drunk and when she returns home her papa angry rants at her, saying that she's far too young to be drinking, despite the fact she reminds him that she is in fact now in her thirties. Alfred rolls his eyes in response and goes to bed. The next morning, Alfred is reading the news on his funky new laptop when he sees about the murdered male and gasps. When Cleo enters, he begins to act shifty. A few days later, Cleo gets a phonecall which informs her that Erin has been murdered by stabbin'. Despite the news, she isn't that bothered and decides to go out once again with Carolina and invites a male that she appears to want to confess attraction to. The male, Fred, doesn't seem to want to confess attraction back. After their fun night out and are on their way home in a taxi, the driver decides to lock them in and in a sinister voice declares that they shall all now be killed. Carolina begins to panic and passes out but Cleo just chortles at the situation, deciding to now confess attraction to Fred who denies her attempts. Fred becomes increasingly worried about the situation and begs the taxi driver to let him escape so he can just murder the two women instead which Cleo is offended by. The driver, after a tiresome scene, finally arrives at their destination which appears to be Cleo's house. Fred questions them on what is happening but the driver ignores them and instead points a random knife at him as a threat. He begins to drag Carolina out the car through his open window, ignoring Fred who starts to ask for forgiveness from God. While he is doing so, Cleo then decides to violently stab him in the leg multiple times. Somehow he remains alive and once the driver, now revealed as ol' boy Alfred, opens the door he slithers out and onto the ground. The father and daughter chuckle at his behaviour and decide to drag him back into the house, helping each other out. Once in the house he continues to slither around in a strange attempt to escape which fails when Alfred follows him at a slow speed and stabs him in the back. Cleo declares that she is away to "deal with the other wung" and wanders off. Alfred shrugs and continues stabbing Fred even though he is probably already dead. The scene moves on to Alfred then storing Fred, proudly saying that this will be a good Sunday dinner. Meanwhile, Cleo decides to cut off one of Carolina's fingers and spends time with it, ignoring the owner of the finger. Alfred starts to stomp down the stairs at a slow speed (due to his age) and questions his child on what's occuring and why Carolina is not dead as of yet. Cleo shrugs and tells him to go ahead if he desires. Alfred gives her a thumbs up and starts to stab Carolina rather violently. The film ends with a scene of the next morning and Alfred looking through the news on his funky laptop again. Cast Henry Krinkle - as Alfred Kylie Krinkle - as Cleo Minnie Yerlo - as Carolina Lee Zaron - as Fred Julia Thomas - as Erin Marty Dalle - as ugly murdered man